


Revenge

by Puppeteer_skills_101



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:06:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppeteer_skills_101/pseuds/Puppeteer_skills_101
Summary: What would happen if the symbiotes were captured and shipped to a lab and forced to have offsprings? What if years later, a young girl is a host to a immature symbiote and doesn't notice? What if Spiderman had made this girl his enemy in what he thought was a heroic act?





	1. Prologue

"Please." The man started and the woman looked down and noticed a little newborn baby. "Please take care of her." He holds out the baby to the woman. "She's the only thing i have left of my wife."

The woman hesitated to take the baby but took her from the man and noticed his white lab coat. She looked around when she heard approaching police sirens. "Of course yes."

"Ill be back soon make sure you boil her milk with meat. She won't take it any other way." The man said and jumped when a police car door slammed shut.

"Hey! You! Stop!" The police man shouted and the man bolted into the dark alley of New York City. The police man runs after him and the woman retreats into her house.

She looks at the sleeping baby she holds in her arms, unknown of the parasite that is using this child as its host.


	2. Saved?!

"Rachel! Come on you don't want to be late for school now do you?" The woman called into the depths of the house and a 8 year old girl ran into the room slipping on a jacket and her bright red and black backpack.

"We're coming! We're coming!" Rachel said loving to talk about herself in the 3rd person and ran to the door.

"Are you forgetting something?" The woman held out a paper bag.

Rachel ran and grabbed the paper bag with her meat lunch in it. "Our lunch!" And dashed to the door and looked back at the woman. "Are you forgetting something mom?" She said with a giggle

"I'm not sure..." The mom said rubbing her head.

"You have to take me to school mom!" Rachel said smiling

"Oh yes I'll be right out honey." She said than Rachel quickly dashed outside. She signed and leaned against the counter rubbing her head more. "I really need to see that doctor"

 

???'s POV

 

We sniff the air a Fimiliar scent fills our noise. We puzzle at who's scent it could be. It couldn't be Venom, their scent is spread everywhere along with that spider's. No this scent is one we used to know well, from that white lab. We follow the scent that runs along the roads, it leads to a learning place for young humans. It's not far from the learning place that spider goes to. It's out in the open. No shadows. No allies to hide in. We'll have to wait.

 

3rd person POV

 

The school day went by happily for Rachel she had no problem with anyone at school. The day was quiet and the bell to go home rang. Rachel slipped on her jacket and placed all of her books away in her backpack. She walked outside to join her mom in her car but it wasn't there. 

10 minutes passed by and Rachel started to walk home. "We wonder where mommy is." She said to herself. She must have forgotten about us. "What? No, mommy would never do that! She's probably busy and forgot the time." She has been losing track off time a lot recently. "Mommy has been-"

"Psst hey kid."

Rachel stopped and looked back at the alley where the mans voice came from. She walks back to the alley and walks in a bit "Hello?" There was no answer and she walks in more. "Is anyone there?"

"Mom didn't pick you up today from school huh?" The man walked out wearing a lab coat. "You know it's dangerous to walk home alone." He paused and looked at a device than gave a small smile. "I can drive you home if you like."

"Really? Thank you mister, I surely don't like walking home alone." Rachel smiled happily. 'Don't trust him, he's dangerous' the voice in her head said as he walked over to a fancy car Rachel watched him. He seemed to be of a high paying job. What harm could he do to us? Rachel got into the passenger side of the car and buckled in.

 

???'s POV

 

We watched as the young girl with the familiar scent got into the humans car. We've seen him before, he's been taking children who walk alone and take them into a lab. We shift our position on the rooftop to watch the car start moving. We growl quietly and look around for any sign of the spider. None, we follow the car to make sure he doesn't try anything and we stop as we notice the girl start to panic. We remember the way the scent went to the young human learning place and he obviously avoided most of the turns. She was panicking from just realizing that. Our skin crawls wanting to help her. We quickly look around and have no sign of the spider. We have to do something. We jump off of the roof top and land right on the front end of the car.

 

Spider-Man's POV

 

I was swinging around town when I spotted the grey symbiote hiding in a shadowy part of a roof. "What are you up to?" I hide watching him not to long after he jumped onto the hood of a car and punched out the windshield of the car and pulled out a little girl and a man who looked like a scientist. I web sling down over to them to stop him. But as I was half way there the symbiote saw me and threw the man into traffic. Acting quickly I shot out some web and pulled him onto the sidewalk. One life saved one more to retrieve. I web sling after the symbiote hoping it didn't get too far and I noticed it had stopped inside of a empty warehouse. It looked like he was trying to comfort the weeping girl. "Hey Riot! Don't you know better than to steal little girls from a car?" 

"Sssspiderman." The symbiote hissed at me not letting go of the girl.

"Put the girl down now and we don't have to fight." I say hoping it would listen but knowing these symbiotes they never let go of anything. and with it looking at the girl and me couple of times his growls and sets the weeping girl in a corner. Although he didn't move after that obviously not letting me get to the girl without a fight. I took a step to them and Riot charged at me.

 

Rachel's POV

 

We watch as the hero of New York City and the thing that saved us from the man. They punched, kicked and webbed each other. The thing kept biting Spider-Man as soon it was close enough to him.

"No! Please stop!" We shouted at them and there was no pause in their fight. We close our eyes until we open them to see the thing running off. 

Spiderman ran to us "Hey kid are you alright?" Before we could answer there was a low growl behind him and he picked us up. "Time to go!' He started web slinging away. 

He hurt him. The voice in Rachel's head started. He was our hero, this man here what is he doing?! Certainly not saving! He hurt someone that was doing good. Monster, this man here is the monster. "You hurt him!" we finally shouted

"What?" Spiderman said confused and landed in the park by our house.

"Take us back!" We demanded at the false hero and jumped out of his arm. "You hurt him! He was trying to save us!" We shouted angrily at him

"Us?" Spiderman looked even more confused look through his mask

There was a car door open and close both us and Spiderman looked and we saw our mom. Maybe mom will listen to me will understand.

"Rachel!" Our mom runs up to us and hugs us tightly, before we could say and anything she goes on. "Thank you Spiderman. Thank you for saving her from that monster." She praised him. 

No! The voice in our head said, he shouldn't be praised! He hurt the one who truly saved us!

"You're welcome ma'am just doing my duty." Before anything else could be said he swung away. Our mom picked us up and set us in the car and drives home. That Spiderman is no hero. The voice in our head growled.

"Are you ok Rachel? That monster didn't hurt you did it?" Our mom asked frantically 

"No mom, he didn't hurt us stop him a monster! Spiderman hurt him he's the monster!"

"Rachel calm down. Spiderman isn't a monster, he saved you."

"No mom he took me from the one who truly saved me and he hurt him!"

"That's enough young lady no more talk of how Spiderman is a monster. he saved countless of people from that creature. For all we know it could have eaten you."

After mom said that we sat quietly looking out if the window into the shadows. He didn't want to be in public so long so he took us into a warehouse. We tried to look for our hero. He did look like a monster, but why would he save us if he wanted to hurt us? Surely he could have eaten us while he was swinging through the city. He had plenty of time. He saved us because he wanted us to be safe. But why? They are blind to it, all of them. Spiderman is the monster.

 

Riot's POV

 

We crawl into the sewers and see the others.

"There you are Riot! We were beginning to worry about you." Our brother, Lasher, said as his dark green skin barely showed in the darkness.

"What the hell happened out there Riot?" The female voice of our unofficial leader screed. We turned and saw her yellow skin with black spots radiate with anger, her long wavy hair swayed as she marched over to us.

"To me it looked like he wasss sssaving a little human girl." Hybrid, the youngest of us said with his arms crossed over his red skin.

"What?!" Our unofficial leader, Scream, shouted in her anger

"You don't underssstand." We cut her furious voice off. "Sshe issn't jusst a human... Sshe ssmelled of the lab-"

"His spawns, Scream," Our Sister, Agony stopped our voice the two were the only ones who could control there hisses out of our family.

"They were killed Riot," Scream said as her voice had softened "give it up." She had remember our sorrow. For her spawn was also killed as well, the human only had enough time for us and Scream to have spawns. Scream's only spawn had died at the hands of those humans. One of ours had died as well, we had two spawns and those humans were able to take it from us. we were searching we concluded that those humans were never kind to our kind the moment we would think we could get our spawn back those humans would kill it. Carnage was lucky, he still had his spawn in him when he was able to escape with our farther, Venom. 

We recently got news that Carnage's spawn, Toxin, had betrayed us and had joined Spiderman. after Venom and Carnage tried killing Toxin they failed. We didn't know whether to be happy that he still lived or anger that he didn't die.

"We will only be certain, if her symbiotic skin shows when she and her symbiote mature." Agony said uncertain if we should watch the human girl for the strenuous amount of time.

"We will watch her." We growled making the option chose clear for all of us if she is our spawn nothing will ever harm her.

"Wait for the Ssspider to return to it'sss home." Lasher chuckles at his unneeded comment.


	3. Speed up

???'s POV

 

I have watched her for so long. She hasn't shown any further signs of the symbiote except for the voice in her head. She hasn't forgotten. She still despises him. That Spiderman. She watched him fight Venom. I over heard her saying that she hoped someone or thing would finally end his pathetic life. There's no new signs of the symbiote. Maybe its waiting for a perfect moment, time is not on our side. We need to find out a way to speed up the process. Maybe if we use a sample of the other symbiotes and inject that in her it'll increase the symbiote's consciousness.  
I'll have to go deep within Oscorp in the secret files to get the sample, it'll be easy.

 

Rachel's POV

 

It'll be our birthday soon. The voice in my head isn't an imaginary friend, it's an actual voice. Although if anyone knew they all would call me crazy.

We sit down on the bus on our way to high school. It's been so long since Spiderman beat up _my_ hero. Spiderman is still acting like he's the hero. I wonder now if he even noticed his evil act that he committed that day. I hope someone will kill him for beating up my hero and for driving him away.

"Hey the Rachel!" A voice calls

We quickly close our journal and look up to find Liz, a friend we made the beginning of the year. "Hey there Liz." We sign opening our journal again and turn to a fresh and start drawing our hero. "So what do you find in him?"

"Not much. Only that he was and still is Spider-Man's enemy. Spiderman always wins until your hero joins up with some other people but they only won one battle." She stopped to think "Also your hero's name is Riot. Where he got his name is unknown." We smiled and wrote his name in the corner of the page.

"Well we like his name" We closed our journal right after

"Oh, yeah, I also found out that he's a thing called a symbiote. I think like Venom. I'm not sure, but that was really hard to find." Liz finished

"Write down the website you found that on." We slid her a piece of paper 

"Once you're on it be quick the security on it is tight but if you get caught they'll block the website from the computer and the entire website." She handed the paper back to us "People were at my  
House in less then an hour so do what ever you need to and wipe that stuff clean off of your computer. So like if you do that in time research about Spiderman or something." We rolled my eyes and looked out the window of the bus as it came to a stop in front of the school. We groaned as we noticed a sign in front of the school. Flu vaccinations. 

We stood in line for the vaccination outside of the health office. One person in at a time. About 1 minute for each person to walk in, get the shot, and walk out.  More then 450 or 500 students. Maybe a little more than 600. Half of the students wait today and the other half will be done tomorrow which ensures no work will be done today or tomorrow. The line moved quickly as our thoughts ran through our mind. 

"Excuse me Ms.?" A man spoke up and we looked at him and noticed that we were up next. Walking up to him we apologized and took notice that he wasn't the nurse assigned to our school. Certainly he can't be the one on the sign in front of the school, but there's always a chance that the person on the the sign is a sponsor. We watch the man watch over to the table and pick up a needle with a cloudy substance in it. We take a deep breath and let the nurse or doctor inject it into our arm like nurses and doctors do every year.


	4. 1st appearance

We rub our head as the school day was over. We started to walk home as the chilly fall air bit at our skin making it crawl more. We took the way through the park to get home quicker. We decided to sit down and lean against a tree hoping we would feel better.

Riot's POV

 

We followed her scent as it seemed that something was wrong. She seemed more distressed. We watched her take her jacket off and we noticed her new symbiotic skin engulfing her arm. She seemed to panic and tear at her arm. We swung down to her and she jumped in beginning fright. 

She was begging us to help her and all we could do was calm her down. But how?

"Everything will be fine, Rachel. It's not going to hurt you." We said stroking her cheek with one of our hands. We held her close to us hoping to comfort her. There is someone coming up behind us but we ignore it not wanting to alarm her. We then hear Toxin demanding Spiderman to stay back. We watch Rachel as her new skin was obviously causing her pain as it appeared slowly. What was causing it to move slowly? Something is obviously wrong.

"What's happening Toxin? Tell me." Spiderman said and we blocked Rachel from seeing him knowing that she didn't like him.

Scream landed beside us "Riot, we have to move her."

"Something's not right, Scream." We said looking up at her

"We have to get her to the others before anyone else sees us." Scream says and starts to pick Rachel up. Rachel cries out and struggles.

"She won't hurt you Rachel, she's going to take you somewhere safe." We started to say until Spiderman shouted then Scream screamed at him. Rachel seemed to trust Scream as Scream held her close. Toxin kept Spiderman away and Screams hair pushed us. 

"Let's get going Riot. The weak Spider won't want to hurt Toxin to badly." Scream said and quickly led us back to the sewers.

Scream had the others built a bed for Rachel. Although angry at Scream's rule over all of us they seemed happy that Rachel was here but also scared because her transformation was much slower. Her new skin took over only a little more then half her body.

Scream sent Lasher to the entrance of our underground home to make sure no one was coming to take Rachel away.

Agony and Riot sat next to Rachel. Agony started dabbing a cool wet cloth against Rachel's new skin. If there was one thing a symbiote hated was heat and her skin is hotter then it should be. He watched them closely until Lasher approached them with Carnage, Toxin, and Venom behind him.

"So, you found your spawn!" Carnage laughs and Riot growls at him threateningly "Hey! We were in there together Riot! I have no plan in harming your spawn."

"You had plenty when Toxin was born." Venom mumbled

"Hey! No one said I was the world best father! And if I remember correctly you weren't the best father either! You hunted _all_ of us!" Carnage growls at Venom.

As they argued, Hybrid and Toxin made their ways over to Rachel.

"Stay away from her 'good guy'" Hybrid hissed

"Yeah. I'm going to take her away and hand her off to the scientists. I just want her to get worse." Toxin sarcastically said standing his ground.

"This is no time to be playing around" Hybrid growled and Toxin growled back

"At least I'm here to actually find out what's wrong while you stand there helpless." Toxin glared at the older spawn each other growling

Noticing the conflict around Rachel, Riot quickly butts in. "Stop it you two or I will stop both of you."

"Listen Riot." Toxin gets right to the point "Something is obviously wrong with her, I have resources that can help find out what's wrong."

"Yeah, _human_ resources." Hybrid growls defensively "You want to bring humans into this, when humans started this!"

"Yes human, but you don't see them handing me over to to the scientists do you?" Toxin remarked "They trust me. You are yourselves, people get scared whenever they see you guys. They are comfortable with me around."

"Toxin is right. If there's something truly wrong. He is the one we can trust to get the information." Agony spoke up 

"Trust?! Have all of you forgotten that Toxin is the only one here who helps that human who makes it his living to hunt us down." Hybrid growled and hissed at everyone

"That spider? We all know he's harmless!" Carnage laughs ignoring all of Venoms attempts to get his attention without fighting "Hell the worst thing he can do is capture us and hand us over. What happens everytime? Little shit Toxin here sees a way out and before we had him? We always got out." Carnage continued "Not once has Toxin told anyone how to stop us. Or where we hide. Sure he's a screw up, but he hasn't gotten any of us turned in. We all are still in one piece. He even helped us after we all escaped from the scientist who put us through those stuff we don't want to go through again. Some of our spawns were lost yes, but look at us we are still here. Plus we were able to get Riot's spawn back. He's on my side! He's too good to betray any of us."

"Even if you guys did hunt me down you still are family." Toxin quietly added

"Exactly!" Carnage said and walked over and pushed Hybrid "So stop fighting and act like grown Symbiotes. Get along or go your own way." Carnage looked at both the youngsters and Hybrid stood up and walked away from the group with Agony close behind him.

When things calmed down Toxin paid more attention to Riot. "I don't want to do anything with without your approval, Riot."

In a growl, Riot looked at Rachel "As long as it results in her well-being." Riot signs and walks over to her as she slept. The transformation seemed to of stopped, her new skin only covering the right side of her body. Unusual green spots that shone under aqua stripes and a grey base color.

"So, Riot, what will her name be?" Agony asked behind Riot and he growls surprised by her. "So what will her name be?"

"Phase. Her name will be Phase from now on." Riot answered calming down.

Phage,the yellow symbiote, swung into the main area landing in the entrance. "We have company guys."

"Who is it?" Riot growled walking over to him.

"The Spider. He must have followed Venom and Carnage." Phage hissed looking at his oldest sibling and father.

"We'll take care of him." Venom quickly responded 

Carnage laughing "We? _I'll_ take care of him!" He quickly swung out of the sewers with Venom quickly following.

Looking at the newly named Phase, Toxin took a piece of her new skin and left before Hybrid could say anything about it.


	5. Help from the friendly neighborhood scientist

In the city Toxin stayed well hidden inside of Patrick.

"I wonder what could be wrong with her."

 _"A scientist probably got to her."_ Toxin hissed controlling his rage of wanting to kill every scientist so none would be able to hurt his family or Phase.

"Stay calm Toxin. After we figure out what is wrong with Phase and how to fix it, I'll take you out of the city so you can release your anger later." Patrick mumbled as he walked into a building. Feeling Toxin restlessness to figure out what was wrong along with his sadness and anger Patrick moved a bit quicker to the person's office that he needed. He could feel Toxin's anger rise as he thought about what happened when Hybrid tried to keep Toxin away from the new Phase.

"Hello Patrick, how may I help you?" Dr. Connors spoke up as soon as Patrick opened the door. 

"I have something interesting for you to look at, Dr. Connors." Patrick walks in taking a test tube that had Phase's 'new' skin in it.

"Oh? What is that?" 

"I think you know what it is Doc." Patrick handed the tube to Connors and he examined it.

"Yes, but I've never seen a symbiote like this." Connors paused "It's so inactive. Not even an audible hiss or growl."

"It's a piece of the only surviving symbiote that we know of from the experiments all those years ago." 

"One of them survived?!" Connors eyes widened and paused "It can't be alive! They never were evolved enough to survive the fusion and live slowly along with it's host. Symbiote's naturally go through their hosts and take their nutritions and vitamins to survive. It would kill a child let alone a baby. I was hoping they all would be long gone." 

" **Now that's just an insult."** Toxin growl starting to appear on Patrick, who let it happen. 

Connors, who calmly panicked, reached for a syringe that was in a drawer. "I'm sorry Patrick." He said not looking away from the Officer. "I know Toxin and Scorn was also made during those experiments and he never shown a bad trait. Without you or Spiderman he could as well of ended up like Carnage and Venom." He paused as he noticed Patrick growling once he grabbed the syringe out of the drawer. Slowly putting it back in and closing the drawer, he watched as Patrick calmed down. "It's a new symbiote. It could have any kinds of powers. Like Toxin is able to hide better within your blood streams then Venom or Carnage, he can't be tracked by Venom or Carnage, immune to Spider-Man's senses and he basically is the top tracker out of all of the symbiotes. Scorn was able to hide undetected in a prosthetic arm without a host for 3 weeks. Payback is immune to fire. The more we see of symbiotes the more advanced and evolved they get." Connor pauses and looks at the new symbiote in his hand and signs not wanting to anger Toxin or Patrick more. "So do we know what is wrong with it?"

" **That's actually what we want to know... and how to fix it."** Toxin's and Patrick's voiced mixed as Toxin retreated back into him.

"We?"

"Me and Toxin." Patrick's voice was back to normal and Connor waited for an explaination. "He seemed to of grown some sort of relationship toward it."

"Where's the host?" Connor's asked quickly "By the way it just looked it needs a host to survive off of."

"She is with the others. The one she was spawned from, Riot, found her. From what we can tell, no human without a symbiote is going to see her. The others seem to of gone into a protection mode when she arrived."

Sighing, Connors got up and grabbed a book off of a shelf. "From what I have gathered over the years, it shows them to live like a pack of wolves or a pride of lions. Naturally, they stay together, but some do wander off like Scorn, Payback, Venom, and Carnage." He flips through the pages "I never seen them around an offspring before... Well a new one. They maybe protecting it because it's a newly found offspring." He took a piece of the symbiote and looked at it under a microscope. "Perhaps not. When Toxin first showed himself, both Venom and Carnage went after him to kill him."

"Will you see what's wrong with it?" Patrick asked 

Looking up, Connors sighed "I'll try my best, but it might take me awhile to figure out what it is against what it's weak to."

"Thanks Dr. Connors."

"I would prefer the host here so I know the full extent of trying to help it. Right now I'm just hoping him not fixing something that will turn out like Carnage or Venom." With Connors last words, Patrick leaves the building wanting to relief the anger that Toxin has built up inside of him.


	6. A worried father

In the sewers, Phase woke up completely hot like the worst fever she had. Starting to sit up, she gets dizzy quickly and she feels hands on her.

  
"Don't move too quickly." Riot spoke up as he sat next to her. "How do you feel?"

  
Phase whines when she moved her right arm. "My entire right side burns." Her right eye is clouded as the symbiote only covered it partially, the right side of her mouth twisting to match the lining of the left side as her symbiote teeth small and sharp started to show. Riot left her for a bit and came back with a bucket of cold water and a clean rag. Softly sapping the icy cold water on her new skin, Riot heard her hum in relief, but growl softly.

"Does this hurt?" Riot asked worried not knowing if he should continue.

"It feels nice... and cooling, but the cloth stings." She whines and Riot pulls the bucket of water closer to her and moves her arm and places her hand inside the icy water. She hissed as he moved her arm, but quickly turned into a hum in her short relief. After having her hand in the water, her arm burned hotter then it did before. She slowly pulled it out of the water as the burning returned to her hand causing her more pain. 

Riot went back to dabbing her. "I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen Phase."

"Phase?" She turned her head to him only to get a blurry outline.

"Yes, that is your new name. You're one of us now." She blinked her eyes trying to get a clearer look at the man who was talking to her. She gasped when she noticed that it was Riot, her hero. He gently took both of her hands and held them side by side. "You both are showing. That's what is causing you pain." He said softly and heart-broken 

"We knew we should have never trusted that nurse with the vaccination." Phase painfully explained

"What was that?" Riot asked curiously hiding his anger

"He must have given us something else." Phase continued and Riot tried his best to break into an outrage and hunt down that "nurse."

 


	7. Ice

Connors POV

Looking at this symbiote with a normal eye it looks still and dead. Although with a keen eye, one could tell that it was rippling slowing as if it was trying to stay alive, holding into a thread that's only keeping it alive. I walked over to my desk and unlocked a drawer and pulled out a book I had written in about the Venom symbiote and the others I have knowledge of. I read over everything making sure everything in it was fresh in my mind. Placing it down, I decided to look at the 'Phase' symbiote under the microscope again.

  
The temperature of this symbiote and the Venom symbiote are completely different. This one is way too hot. It's hotter than the human body. Looking at it carefully, I noticed that there were two unusual things about it. There was a chemical and some kind of metal compound in it. Maybe that is what is causing the high temperature.

  
I went to the sink in my lab and got two cups of water. A hot one and a cold one. Placing the symbiote in between them, I watched as it swayed trying to decide which one to go to as if one was poisoned and the other one wasn't. It swayed for almost a minute until it got a bit too close to the hot cup. Unlike the entire time I've seen it, it jumped away, quickly crawling toward the other cup. Feeling its coolness, I watched it crawl up the side of the cup slowly. I watched it as it turned and twisted trying to get every part of it wet and cool. As it got into the water it slowly sunk to the bottom. The water rippled and the symbiote vibrated and spread itself along the bottom of the cup. I walked over and grabbed an ice cube and I placed it into the water. The symbiote slowly stalked up the side of the cup to inspect the new item in the water. It reached out and felt the ice cube and wrapped around it. Taking tweezers I picked the symbiote wrapped ice cube out of the water and the ice cube quickly melted the small piece of symbiote launched itself back into the cool water. Sinking to the bottom it desperately twisted and turned itself inside out, again and again, to get cool.

 


	8. Being good comes at a price

Spidey's POV

Damn. What in the world do they have down there that most of the symbiotes around New York want to protect? I have to get down there and see. First, I have to lose Carnage and Venom.

 

It's been nearly an hour since I last saw the symbiotes that started this whole thing. I'll just go through the closest manhole and navigate my way through the sewers. Hopefully, I won't encounter any symbiotes.

  
I enter the sewers and decide to stay on the ceiling and slowly move towards where I think they would be keeping whatever it is they are protecting. I notice in the distance two figures, but my spider senses only picked up on one. I slowly crawled closer to get a better sense of what they were saying.

  
"We're sorry, we don't know of a better way to help you Phase." A male symbiote spoke.

_Phase? I never heard of that name before..._

"It's ok dad. No one expected this." A young woman's voice answered

 _Dad?! What is going on here?!_ I move closer and I could make out Riot, Venom's second most violent spawn, next to a half transformed symbiote host.  _Wait a second! That looks like the girl I saved from him years ago. Shit, I need to hide better before they both sense me and decide to attack._

"It's that 'nurse's' fault." Riot growled quietly "He's the one who did this to you." He paced as if to control his anger.

  
"Dad..." Phase, the girl, had moved her symbiote covered arm and either she or the symbiote let out a pained noise and Riot quickly went over to her and dabbed her with some sort of wet cloth.

_What is happening? Is she dying? I don't think she's sick, although with the symbiote like that it may be possible. Maybe something is wrong with the symbiote?_

As Riot dabbed the cloth on her arm and symbiote covered side, Phase or Rachel or that girl I saved, her pained noises seem to of quieted down.

Soon there were footsteps approving them and I quickly looked and saw Toxin walking in.

"How is she, Riot?" Toxin started  _What is Toxin doing down here? I trained him to use his powers for good not to help the bad guys._

"Still in pain." Riot answered as he noticed that Phase and Rachel had fallen asleep. He places the cloth into a bucket and he walked over to Toxin. "What did you find out?"

"My friend said that there is obviously some kind of chemical in her that does not belong there." Toxin started

Riot growled deeply "Then how do you explain-" 

"Due to the present chemical, he thinks, it is the reason why her temperature is so hot. It's just adding on heat to the amount her host is already producing." As Toxin spoke Riot stared at Rachel and Phase and whined knowing what was going to be said next. "He said if we don't bring down her temperature... She'll die. Both her and her host."

Symbiotes can't stand the intense heat and what's happening to Phase and Rachel is only killing both of them.

"The water down here isn't doing much for her!" Riot whined and he quickly went over to Rachel and Phase and held her hand. He nudged her with his head sadly as if he was trying to wake her up.

"We must find some other way to cool her down." Toxin said taking a step closer, but no more like he wanted to give Riot his space.

I stay still watching the silent symbiotes.  _Should I help them? Should I help a symbiote only for it to grow up and cause damage and wreak havoc on New York?_ Arguing with myself I decided that Rachel didn't deserve to suffer like this. It was my job to help people. Dropping down to the ground, Riot snapped his head up and growled deeply.

"Spiderman!?" He quickly gets in between me and Rachel/Phase.

"I'm not here to fight you Riot. I'm not here to fight with any of you." I quickly say and Riot stays still, hopefully listening to me. "I'm here to help Rachel."

"Why do you want to help us?" Riot hissed darkly "What can you do for her that we can't?" He sounded disgusted but at least he's willing to listening.

"I can get her somewhere where she can cool down. It's a place that's protected and safe." I slowly explain to him and stay where I am.

"Never!" He growls. "You'll just take her and hand her over to those scientists."

"No, Riot. I promise. She'll be completely safe" I pause trying to think quickly. "If she doesn't come with me, she'll die down here. Both of them. You don't want that, I can tell." I mentally hit myself.  _Way to go, Peter, play the guilt trip on the 2nd most violent symbiote you know._

"Fine." Riot growls and as soon as I go to speak Riot starts taking again. "But I have to go with her."  _Really?! You see Peter this is what you get for doing a guilt trip on him. He could probably sense that it was a guilt trip too!_

"Riot, you can't go out there." I try to think of an excuse quickly. "You'll attract attention from the police to all of us."  _Another way to go, Peter, point out the obvious._  

"Either we both go, or we both stay." Riot hissed 

I try to think of a better reason to get him to stay, but I look at Rachel and Phase and remember that they didn't have long. "Fine. But you have to be your host, you can not be in symbiote form."

Snarling Riot went over to Rachel and Phase. "Alright." He picked her up, having her symbiote skin against him and he turns into his host, Trevor Cole. I'll have to be careful since Riot is Venom's 2nd most violent spawn, Phase may be the same way hopefully not worse. "Lead the way then Parker."

_What did I get myself into?_


	9. Truth

I end up taking them to my apartment until I can make sure the place I want to get them to is absolutely safe. Trevor held Rachel as I led him into my bathroom. I filled the tub up with cold water. As cold as I could get it. Then I took out the ice tray and dumped it into the tub. I needed to get the water as cold as possible. Both me and expressly Trevor were sweating from the amount of heat Rachel's body was giving off.

  
I stepped aside and let Trevor place Rachel in the cold water. She didn't even wake up after being put into the water. She must be extremely exhausted from just staying conscious.

"Now remember this is only temporary, I'm going to check up on the place to make sure it is 200% safe," I spoke up and Trevor just looked absolutely terrified as if he didn't hear what I said.  
He stared at her sleeping body and he cupped her cheek with his hand. "She'll get better now right?" He asked not looking away from her. Now that the symbiote is hidden he can show his true emotions without the immediate threat of the symbiote getting angry. 

"That's the plan, that's what we are hoping," I answered him not knowing what else to say. What do you say to a man who looks like he is going to lose everything?

  
"Toxin said if she was in cold water she would get better..." Trevor mumbled like he was trying to comfort himself.

"I'll need to talk to a friend of mine to get his opinion on," before I could finish my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Parker, it's me, Connors. Officer Mulligan visited me not too long ago. He had given a new symbiote. I believe he called it Phase. He said that it should be with you by now is that right?"

"Yes, it is. I suppose you've been doing some tests on it?"

"I have and I have found a chemical in the symbiote that is like poison to it. It will cause the symbiote to overheat. It was put into the symbiote recently I believe to make it show. I have broken it down and I found traces of the Anti-Venom in it. Whoever wanted that symbiote to show wanted to wipe out the other symbiotes and throughout time kill itself. Except this poison is fast acting and is killing the symbiote and host before it can do anything." As Dr, Connors spoke I left the bathroom and walked into my living room. "You must keep both host and symbiote in either a cold room or in ice water."

"To make sure I understand you correctly, you want to keep them alive so you can come up with some antidote?"

"Exactly"

"What about that part of them going to kill the other symbiotes? Not that the city can do good without them, but if they end up fighting they'll potentially rip the whole city apart!"

"I believe that they won't do that. Look at Toxin and Scorn, he is a symbiote that you helped trained to become a good guy like you and Scorn even though not part of the law is doing good too. Hybrid, isn't that bad as his predecessors are. I believe that Phase will be controlled enough once she finds out that humans for once are helping them. Just keep them as cold as you can until I am able to get there with the antidote."

"Just so you know Dr. Connors, Riot and his host are here with us in my apartment."

"Listen don't tell him, if he finds out that I'm trying to make an antidote for them he might freak out and think I'm trying to kill it."

"Alright did you find anything else out?"

"Yes there is this metal-like compound in the symbiote that seems to be trying to slow down the process, but this poison of sorts is overtaking it. It's turning the grey part of it into a deep green color. Keep an eye on the green the further it spreads the closer to death it comes to."

"Alright. Please hurry Dr. Connors." I hung up the phone and quietly walked back into the bathroom. I looked at Rachel's symbiote side and I noticed that there were a few more green spots on her then there were when we were in the sewers. I'm surprised Riot hasn't taken any notice of it.  _I just have to keep him calm. I'll have to tell him about Dr. Connors though._

"Trevor?" I started and waited for him to respond but only silence was returned to me. "I have a friend who is coming over, he's coming over to help heal Rachel and Phase."

"If they hurt her..." Trevor spoke up looking at me. "We won't hesitate to kill you and your friend." He growled as a little bit of Riot leaked into his voice, but once he looked back at Rachel he calmed down. "She is too important." He pauses standing up facing me "Riot is  **not**  like Carnage. It took us forever to find Rachel a safe and nice family. The other scientist killed my wife to get to Rachel. Then they put Riot's spawn into her. She is both our child. Making her even more important to us. Scream's spawn was put into her older brother but he had died along with the spawn. We were almost certain Rachel would die too. We can not lose Rachel and Phase now, not now."

"Don't worry Trevor, Rachel and Phase will be fine. My friend only wants to help them get better." I assure him and he glares his previous threat to me again and I can't help but feel hopeful. "He will be here soon, just be patient. If you need anything, I'll just be in the other room." All he did was a nod and return to sitting next to the tub that seemed like his daughter's last resort.


	10. Patience

An unknown amount of time has passed for both the hero and the anti-hero as they wait, not wanting to look at the clock.

  
Dr. Connors knocks on the door. "Parker, it's me." 

Opening the door Peter sees that his teacher and friend has a backpack on. "Hey, Dr. Connors" Peter opened the door and stepped aside to let his guest in.

"How's is the host?"

"Asleep. She has been sleeping since I took her from the sewers away from the other symbiotes." Peter shut the door to his apartment

"Show her to me."

"Before I do that, I just want to warn you, both the host and symbiote are related to Riot and his host."

"I think that will explain why they all have been so protective of her." Connors thought out loud. "Alright, let's go and see her." He took his backpack off of his back and carried it in his hand. Peter showed him to the bathroom and Connors asked for him to stay out of the bathroom. Peter went over to the couch and before he sat down he heard Trevor's shouts over Dr. Connors calm voice.

Soon Peter saw Trevor stomp out of the bathroom and pace in front of the door. Peter walked to him and placed a hand on Trevor's shoulder. "Relax, she'll be fine. Come on let's go to the roof."

"She better be fine. I'm not leaving this room." Trevor growled 

"If we go onto the roof we can make sure no one takes Rachel." Peter looked at him then walk to the door. Trevor hesitated then looked at the bathroom door and signed. He walked over to Peter then growls "If something happens it's on your head."

They walked up the stairs together quietly and once they got onto the roof, Trevor scanned over the surrounding.

"Hey, relax. She will be perfectly fine and safe. Calm down." Peter walked up to him. His spider senses went off and he looked to the edge of the building on their side. He saw Scream climbing over the edge onto the roof.

"Riot." She spoke up and started walking over to him

"Scream, what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Trevor quickly went over to her as hugged her.

"Toxin told me. Besides I can tell when you are distressed. It doesn't happen to you all the time." She explains and turned into her host, Donna. "How is Rachel?"

"We got her into ice and water. Parker insured us that a friend of his can help and make her better."

"Don't worry, I have the family out watching all of the scientists in the city. No one will be able to take her." She rubbed his back comfortingly. She had promised him that once she was better they all could go out and have some 'fun.' 

Soon after sitting on the roof an explosion happened in the direction of Dr. Connors lab and Peter quickly went inside got dressed and went out to check out the source of the explosion.

 

Trevor's POV

 

When Parker left, I and Donna went back inside to check up on Connors and Rachel. 

Connors had walked out of the bathroom, looking confused "Where is Peter at?"

"Something happened and he had to leave." Donna explained and Connors looked sort of doubtful "May we see Rachel?"

"Of course you can. She is still sleeping I was able to bring her temperature back down to normal. After that, the symbiote seemed to go back inside of her." Connors looked at his watch "Keep her in the water until she wakes up. Afterward, she should feel as good as new. Although, I highly recommend that she doesn't show her symbiotic skin for the next few weeks. It's like a premature baby, it needs to be nurtured and hand fed, constantly checked on, and it needs rest." He stopped thinking. "If her temperature rises again, I'll be in the kitchen making myself something to eat. Just call for me. Then we will have to pray that they can handle it again." Connors had mumbled his last sentence.  
I looked at Donna and she basically pulled me into the bathroom. "Don't listen to him Trevor, everything will be fine. When she wakes up we can take her home and she'll be with the family. We all will protect her." We had watched Rachel hoping she would wake up. Suddenly, we heard Toxin and Hybrid screeching.

Letting our symbiotes take over, we went out of the window and went to the roof of the neighboring apartment building. To our horror, we saw Doc Oct chasing Hybrid and Toxin with the Spider trying to distract the evil scientist while Toxin and Hybrid tried to find ways to escape from the 8 legged villain.

Looking over at Scream. She kept looking at the chase and down at the window where we came from. The scientist was chasing them to the apartment right to us. We knew we had been seen.  
"We have to get Rachel out of here." Scream finally spoke up vacillating how much more time we had.

"But Connors said to keep her in the water until she wakes up." I quickly say as she returns to the room we came from and I follow behind her.

"Either she stays in this water and gets taken or we can take her out and escape from that multi-limbed scientist." Scream growls at me and I think to myself.  _Risk Rachel's health by taking her out of the water or risk her getting taken by the scientist and never seen again?_ I knew I was wasting time by thinking.

"Alright, let's take her out." I finally answer

"I'll get her out of the city and hide with her. We'll be back by tomorrow. Take care of the boys, Riot." She explained as went over to the window

I grabbed her shoulder scared. "What if something happens to you two?"

"If we aren't back by two days send the Spider to look for us."

"The Spider?!"

"We can trust him," Scream explained "to help her at least. Now we need to go we have no more time." After that Scream quickly left with Rachel and Phase. I went to the top of the building to see if I can catch one more glance of them, but I saw no more of our leader or my daughter. Quickly Hybrid and Toxin scrambled onto the rooftop next to me. There was only one thing to do. The only thing that drove my daughter out of the city away from me! It had to die! And die slowly and painfully it will!


	11. Killer and Hunter

Scream ran until she left the city. Looking back, she thought she heard the echoes of a fight. She took a step back towards the city until she remembers the older child in her arms and looked down at her.

  
She looked back and forth at the city, which she lived her whole life in, and the barren woodland that surrounds the city. (Never been to New York, sorry if I'm wrong) Walking into the woods, she constantly looked around. Her host felt very uneasy in these woods, but she kept on moving forward and deeper into the woods. 

Once she thought she was deep enough and well hidden she decided to build a shelter. Setting the child down, she felt the chilly winter winds blow through the trees. When she was done there was a small shelter that was weaves of branches and covered with leaves. Winter was coming soon and she hoped that there would be no snow. Leaving a trail is something they don't need. As she set the child in the shelter she noticed that the uneasy feeling growing dramatically.

 

Scream's POV

 

My senses had gone wild. Something very close to us was setting them off. I looked around I couldn't see anything but trees and wilted flowers. Nothing around us looked dangerous. I walked around the shelter and scoped the area. I've only felt this feeling of danger once before. What was it? I stopped at the entrance of the shelter and I sat down next to Rachel. Feeling the wind blow through our shelter and I sigh. At least the weather will be cold enough to hopefully sustain Rachel's temperature.

I felt her shift more and I look at her. She moves more and groans when she sits up. I help her sit up and she rubs her head.

"Where are we?" She looks around then sees me "Who are you?" She growls at me

"Stay calm Rachel. Don't worry, my name is Scream. It isn't safe in the city at the moment, so I took you out to keep you safe." I explained to her

"Where's my dad?" She calmed down a bit

"Making sure that the city is safe. We will return tomorrow to see how it is. I told him if we don't return in two days to send out for help."

She was silent then looked around "What's that?"

"What is what Rachel?"

"There's something out there... Phase wants us to leave." Rachel says and tries to stand but her legs gave out. I put my tentacle hair out and caught her gently setting her down.

"We shouldn't stray too far from the city," I warn her and I look around and see that a tree seems to be closer to the shelter then it was before. No... I remember now, what it shouldn't be. I gulp down my own saliva and stand up.

"Rachel... Stay at the entrance. We might need to run..."

"Run? Why?" Rachel questioned crawling to the edge of the entrance of the shelter using her weak legs

I crawled cautiously closer to the tree. As I got closer to it my senses were screaming at me. I reached out to touch it and it started to morph into every symbiotes worst nightmare. A Xenophage. I ran to Rachel and quickly scooped her up. As I ran I felt the hot paralyzing spit just miss my legs as I weaved my way through the trees. As I ran as fast as I could the ground was an earthquake as the monster bulldozed the trees down, breaking them with its monstrosity of a body. We looked everywhere to hide, but the monster was to close to us it would notice where we would go before we would see it.

  
I started taking sharp turns trying to get into its blind spots or hoping the monster would get dazed and stop or for it to hit enough trees and get knocked out or we could find a thick part of the woods so it's feet would get tangled.  
I didn't even know where we were running. After running a bit more we didn't hear it chasing us anymore. I stopped and looked back. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it lost its appetite in us. I looked around trying to find it until Rachel pointed out that the monster was surrounding us in the fire. All of the ways out were blocked by fire and the one spot free of the fire was blocked by the monster. 

In the trees, I noticed a small spot in the treetops that the fire just started burning. I gulped and tightened my grip on. Then made a run for that small spot of hope of escaping that wasn't towards the symbiote killer.


	12. Search and rescue

Riot stared at the snowed over forest that bordered New York. The 2nd day had just arrived. Riot snarled as fear pumped through both him and his host, he headed straight for the Spider's home. Thoughts ran through his mind as it wandered back to when they defeated the evil scientist. The scientist had told them that even though he was defeated there was still something out there that would kill the symbiotes. This had boggled everyone's minds as they kept a close eye on all of their known enemies. He slowly crawled up the hero's home and peaked into a window. The Spider didn't appear to be home but he saw someone else in the Spider's home, a red-headed lady. Riot crawled into the Spider's home and receded into Trevor. 

He didn't mean to scare the lady, but it earned him the way of getting to see the Spider.

"Trevor, what are you doing here?" A tired Spiderman grumbled after he had quickly stumbled to put his uniform on. "It's like 2 A.M. right now."

"Scream and Phase are still not back yet, we worry about them and about what the scientist said," Trevor explained

"I'm sure they are just fine Trevor, Scream probably took Phase far away to ensure Phase's safety." Spiderman yawned stretching his arms

"Scream told me to come to you if they were not back by this time," Trevor added and Spiderman sighed

"Fine, Trevor, let's go and look for them." Spiderman groaned as the Riot symbiote enveloped Trevor and leaped through the window Spiderman guessed it can from. Spiderman called into the house to his awoken wife and told her he would be back later before he leaped out of the window and began to follow the fear-stricken symbiote.

As they were searching the large forest area Spiderman's phone began to ring.

"Daredevil? What's up with you calling at this time in the morning?" Riot stopped his search as anger and annoyance built in him as he noticed the hero had stopped and was talking on his phone. Before Riot was able to finish stomping over to the Spider, the hero was finished on the phone.

"Come on Riot, I know where Scream and Phase are," Spiderman spoke which had immediately extinguished the rage in Riot. "It turns out a friend of mine has found them and they weren't alone."

"What do you mean 'not alone?'" Riot questioned as they begun the journey.

"My friend that something big and dangerous was chasing them into the city. He didn't know what it was but he was able to chase it away." Spiderman replied, "Although whatever it was had hurt Scream, but Phase seemed to be physically unharmed."

Riot had held his fears down on whatever could have possibly of attack Scream and Phase, although his host's fears were bubbling in him of how this friend of the Spider's was only able to chase away the attacker. Which meant that whatever or whoever it was could come back and next time it might come back in larger numbers.


End file.
